


More Proof

by PaperFox19



Category: Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate
Genre: Anal, Exhibitionism, Fetish, Fingering, Foot Fetish, M/M, Male Solo, Mind Control, Oral, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernadotte wants more proof that Vampires are real and Alucard is happy to show more proof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review, reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer.

More Proof

Bernadotte wants proof that vampires are real and Alucard is more than happy.

-x-

Integra had just explained their task, to battle against the forces of darkness. Alucard was resting against the wall eyeing the soldiers. “I’m sorry but vampires aren’t real, just stuff in movies.”

“Well if you don’t believe it there is one standing right there.” She pointed at Alucard. Some of the men gasped but Bernadotte wanted more proof.

“Anybody can dress up like that, and claim to be a vampire but I want more proof.”

“Alucard?” she asks and the man smirks. “Very well, try not to make too big of a mess.” She left the room and Alucard chuckled. He approached the braided haired man and he stood up.

“So what are you gonna do drink my blood, turn into a bat, hypnotize me?” his men started laughing.

“That’s a fine idea.” He removed his glasses letting Bernadotte see his eyes. The man blushed as he looked at the handsome features. Alucard’s eyes glowed red, and he pointed at the man. His one good eye turned red. “So lovely.” He purred and the Frenchman gulped. His hand caressed his cheek, and a shiver ran down the man’s spine. “But those clothes don’t suit you at all, take them off.”

“They don’t suit me, your right.” He took off his clothes, every last article of clothing surprising his men. The others were to stunned to move not that the vampire would let them. In no time he stood before the vampire buck naked, his cock semi hard and twitching more and more.

“Good boy,” he pets him on the head, and the brunette smiles. “Now kneel for your master.”

“Yes sir!” he says happily, and gets on his knees, again he is petted and he gasps happily. His cock stands at full mast.

“Good very good, you enjoy being controlled don’t you? You enjoy being a good boy? Obeying your master’s orders?”

“Yes sir!” he moans, and Alucard caresses his cheek.

“That’s good, obeying brings pleasure, it feels good doesn’t it?” he nods, and Alucard smirks. He removes his glove and caresses his cheek again. His thumb runs along his lips, and Bernadotte let’s his tongue slip out to lick it. “Go on.” He starts sucking on his thumb, and his manhood started weeping.

“Why don’t you show your men how good a boy you are, play with your ass and cock.” His men gasped but the human didn’t hesitate. He licked two of his fingers and reached back and began playing with his ass. He spread his cheeks first and let his middle finger caress his entrance, he let it sink in moaning at the sensation.

His other hand came round, and pumped his dripping cock. He smeared the pre all over allowing him to pump himself faster and faster. He thrust his middle finger in and out, a look of lustful hunger on his face. “Beautiful.”

He carried on slipping in a second digit and teasing his hole by scissoring himself. It didn’t take long for him to cum, he fucked his fist to gain more friction on his manhood. He moaned loudly as he came, his seed firing onto the floor. “You cum beautifully, but you left a mess on the floor. Good boy’s don’t leave messes right?”

“No, good boy’s don’t leave messes.” He says, he removed his hands and plants them fully on the floor. His men gasp as their leader starts licking his own cum off the floor, placing long licks to collect every drop. Alucard watched with a smirk. He did a good job not leaving a single drop. “Good boy come earn your reward.” He undid his pants and freed his hard vampire cock, it stood proud 12 inches in length.

Bernadotte eyed it like it was the greatest thing in the world, he crawled to him. Burying his face in the huge manhood and taking in his scent. He moaned at the musky odor, it had his own cock rising back up to full arousal.

He licked the heavy balls, working up from the sack to the huge rod. He ran his tongue along his length, the taste was just as exotic as his musk. It was addicting and he wanted more. He kissed along his manliness all the way to the tip. He took him into his mouth, sucking in as much as he could. He took down 7 inches and his hand came up to pump what he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

Alucard chuckled as he laced his fingers through his hair. He chanted “good boy” over and over again. Each time it was spoken Bernadotte moaned around his cock. The pleasing vibrations had the vampire leaking pre, and when the first few drops touched Bernadotte’s tongue he would never be the same.

He bobbed his head faster and faster trying to get more pre to flow. Letting out muffled moans, as he was rewarded for his good work, the vampire arched his back. He came hard, filling the man’s mouth. He drank down as much as he could, but then Alucard pulled out and painted his face with cum.

“That should be enough proof.” He snapped his fingers and Bernadotte returned to normal. He gasped as the taste of cum was prominent in his mouth, his semen covering his face he could smell it and his cock seemed to enjoy it all the more. “This is the kind of power you will be fighting against. Keep your minds sharp and be prepared for anything. Cause vampires are real.”

Alucard left walking right through a wall. “Sir are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m fine.” He says, but his twitching cock refused to go down. He certainly had his proof.

Bonus

Warning contains toy spanking and foot fetish do not read if you do not like.

-x-

Later he was riding with Alucard on a plane going on a mission. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“I want to be a good boy.” He says blushing.

“I see, show me.” He says and he kicks off his shoes revealing his bare feet. Bernadotte removes his clothing to show he was painfully hard and he had a vibe stuffed up his ass. He happily got on all fours and began licking the vampire’s feet. “Such a good boy.” He purrs and Bernadotte moans.

The whole plane ride he spent servicing Alucard, licking his feet was the longest service. He kept shaking his rear, like a dog, as he licked the sole and between his toes. “I bet you tried jerking off before didn’t you, but you couldn’t cum with your hand anymore.”

“Yes sir.”

“So you used a toy to try and get you off isn’t that right?”

“Yes sir.” He says and continued licking.

“What a bad boy you are, if you wanted release you should have come to your master.” He hauled the naked man up, and laid him across his lap. He proceeded to spank the man, his hand landing across both cheeks with every swat. He moaned as his insides tightened around the vibe.

After 30 swats he came, shooting his seed all over Alucard’s nice pants. “You know there’s lots of ways a vampire can rule over someone, hypnosis, drinking blood, swapping spit. However my personal favorite is semen.” Bernadotte gasped as the man grabbed the vibe and started working his ass roughly.

“Ahh master ah!” he moaned desperately. He found himself cumming again despite when he used the toy he couldn’t get off at all.

“I own you now, I own your lust.” He removed the toy, and the human whined at the loss. “Now, my semen will run through your system, and you’ll be fine in a few weeks, but if I fuck you now. You’ll be mine forever. What do you want?”

Instead of answering Bernadotte undid his pants, and freed his monster cock. He moved around and positioned himself over his hard cock. “I want it!” Alucard put his hands on his hips and thrust him down. “Ahh fuck yes!” he came hard and Alucard was only half way in.

The vampire didn’t stop and filled him to the brim. He rose him up and down over and over again. The frenchman’s moans echoing through the plane. “Welcome to the mile high club.” He kisses him.

‘My master!’ he thinks, moaning into the kiss.

End


End file.
